


Ornaments.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short MinAo oneshot I sent to a friend to cheer them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ornaments.

 

Aoba sits infront of Mink as his hair is currently being tied feathers and beads.

"Are you almost done, Mink?" the younger man ask curiously.

The long fingers never stopped moving, "just a few more."

Braid a lock of hair.

Take a feather.

Twirl with a white thin strap.

Repeat.

Due to Aoba's long strands, he can see each process with ease instead of straining his eyes.

It's almost calming to see Mink's movements.

"They're pretty." Aoba smiles.

Mink chuckles, "yes, like you."

When his lover became mute with redden cheeks, Mink simply smirk wider. 

\---

\------

\-----------

END?


End file.
